Lost And Found: Biscotti Boy and The Boy
by stopwhenisaywhen
Summary: Kurt sometimes wonders if he should just repay her by marrying her, and taking her last name as the last reminder of him. Sometimes, he thinks that he can fall in love with her if he tried, because she has these pretty eyes that remind him of him.


**A/N**: It's about that time, when I post something that hurts. Hopefully you get the hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Kurt is waiting.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't really know what to do anymore..<em>"

He can still hear him say it out loud when he closes his eyes, and sometimes even when he's just in the kitchen making dinner. Sometimes, he can hear it when he's alone in the shower, and drowning out his tears, and sometimes it's when he's talking to his sister.

"_I'm so sorry.._"

She apologizes for all her brother's words, and sometimes she's the one who's holding him tight in the middle of the night, when all he wants is just for _him_ to come back and just _hold him_. She's always there, on the phone, on the front porch, and sometimes in bed with him, when he can't sleep. She never asks for anything in return when she buys him dinner. or new clothes, because sometimes he can't even bother getting up to go shopping anymore.

"_You've got to move on_.."

Kurt sometimes wonders if he should just repay her by marrying her, and taking her last name as the last reminder of _him_. Sometimes, he thinks that he can fall in love with her if he tried, because she has these pretty eyes that remind him of _him_. And when she laughs, it's like he's back, and holding him tight. She even smells like him sometimes, because she still sleeps in the old apartment her and her brother shared, and his scent hasn't even left the room. Maybe if he marries her, he'll lock down the last piece of him left. Maybe he should just forget it all and move on.

"_I don't know why I'm working so hard at getting this all together_.."

Kurt laughs sometimes, because when he hears those words, he thinks back to now, because he doesn't know how to make things work anymore either. He's busy wandering around New York, where they both promised to be and he likes to get lost on the street corners, because _he'd_ always come and find him, because "_My heart always leads me back to you_," and "_Love will always help me find my way_.."

Sometimes, he'd get thoroughly lost, and he'd have to call her, because he doesn't know where he is, even after 5 years in New York. She'd cry because "_I thought I lost you too,_" and "_You can't just run away like that, because you mean so much to me, and you just can't_..."

She likes to hold him close, and sometimes he thinks she's fallen in love with him too, and _maybe_ just maybe he'll look into that.

"_You need someone who can be there for you_.."

Sometimes Kurt will call Finn and check on him and Harmony, because he thinks that somewhere deep down, Finn married Harmony, because she seems so much like Rachel in so many ways. Finn tells him that they're good, and Harmony's pregnant again, and that Kurt should come by with her for Christmas. Kurt tells Finn that maybe she's fallen in love him, and he'll look into that, and Finn just laughs because, "_You need to get out more, I remember what you said about bisexuality that one time_.." and "_You just love her because she_.."

And yes, sometimes he thinks he just keeps her around because she looks like him, and talks like him, and sings him songs about cereal just like he does. He thinks that maybe _that's_ what _he_ meant when he assured that he needed someone who'll be there for him.

"_You need to find love in someone who'll give it back to you, and more_.."

"Daisy?" he'll say sometimes. She always looks up with her face all bright and full of life, because she's like that. "Do you want to marry me?" he asks, "Like do you ever think of that?"

She'll smile at him, like always, and tears will form in her eyes, because "_Yes, I do, but not in this life_.." and "_We'll be together someday, but maybe not today_.."

She knows that over the years, she's fallen in love with the boy that her brother left behind, and sometimes it hurts when he plays around and asks if she wants to marry him. Sometimes she wants to liquor him up, and fly them both to Vegas, and just get hitched, because he's right. Her last name is fitting with his. It has a nice ring to it.

But she's the wrong person.

He knows that she wants to say yes, and take him into her arms, and tell him she loves him so much.

But she's the wrong person.

"_Get out of my mind, and into the world, where someone will love you_.."

He listens to _him_ once, and he goes to that coffee shop in Manhattan, where they got their first coffee, a week after Graduation, and a week into settling into NYADA and NYU, and their cozy apartment.

He goes to get coffee, and he sees people move around. He drinks the non-fat mocha, and he just sits with two pieces of biscotti, waiting for _him_ to come around, because _he_ loves biscotti, and can probably smell it from about 20 miles away if _he_ tried.

"_You'll find him, I swear to god you will_.."

Once he starts coming to the coffee shop regularly, when she's at work, he starts to get into the groove of the thought of maybe meeting people.

But he gets scared when he thinks about it, because what if one day _he_ comes back, but Kurt's with someone else.

"_He'll be better with you, I promise_.."

He feels bad for the boy in the corner. The boy stares at him sometimes, he noticed it last week. The boy hides under his gray beanie and just stares at Kurt sometimes, because maybe Kurt is the most interesting man in the room right now. Kurt feels bad for the eyes that are constantly on him, because he knows that maybe the boy is interested, and as much as Kurt would like to be, _he_ could always be back soon, and _you never know_.

"_I'm so sorry love_.."

He fights with her when she realizes that he goes off on his own, and he yells at her for a bit. Kurt feels constricted in the apartment, and she storms out of it, because she can feel it.

She stays outside the door, and cries, because "_If you'd have told me where the hell you were all this time, I wouldn't be so worried_," and "_You mean so much to me, don't you ever do that to me again_.."

He feels bad because, "_I would have told you, but you'd have stopped me, and you know it_," and "_If I mean so much to you, then why do you always want to keep me cooped up.._"

"_I love you, but it's not the same anymore_..."

He feels the air change between them.

She still comes by and holds him close when he calls for her at night, but it isn't as close as before. She still takes them out to dinner, but it isn't as fun as before.

He thinks that maybe that fight, was _the_ fight, and it's about time they make up, and tell each other what's on their mind.

She smiles when Kurt takes her hand and "_You mean the world to me, I'm so sorry, please love me again_.." and "_You're all that I have_.."

She shakes her head and "_I know, I never stopped loving you,_" and "_No I'm not_..."

She tells him that she knows there's more reasons as to why he goes to that coffee shop. When he tells her that he thinks that _maybe_ he'll come by sometimes, she smiles and "_No it's not_.."

He smiles at her, and kisses her lips, because they can do that now.

"_Please forgive me_.."

He comes into the coffee shop the next day, after she tells him that she thinks that "_You should go get coffee for us, I'll take a cappucino_," and "_Maybe you'll meet someone_.."

He walks in and gets his usual non-fat grande mocha, and two biscottis. He sits by a different window this time, because it's _time_.

He's sipping on his coffee when he hears that _the boy_ who's been eyeing him for a while is whining at the barista.

The boy is wearing a dark peacoat, and khakis, and comfortable moccasins. He's flailing his arms around cutely demanding biscottis and "_What do you mean, you ran out! This is a coffee shop, my order comes with biscottis_," and "_What do you mean you just sold the last two.._"

Kurt smiles because he has the last two.

"_You could share with the world, you could show them how beautiful Kurt Hummel is and you can share your smile and your eyes with the world, you know_.."

He watches as the boy walks away in defeat and heads over to grab a straw and goes to sit at the table behind him.

He laughs as he can hear the boy muttering to himself and "_I swear to god, if this plase wasn't close the the freaking school I wouldn't even go here_," and "_How am I supposed to get my work done_..."

Kurt turns to the boy and holds out his plate of biscotti. The boy looks up and Kurt is amazed by the boy's eyes.

They're beautiful and they shine brightly.

He gets up and hands the plate to the boy, who gladly takes it with a smile on his face and "_Oh my god, thank you, even though you don't need to, and oh my god, you really don't have to do this, and thank you anyway and really, I should pay you for this_," and "_You should have the other, you know, stay for a while, and maybe.._"

Kurt waves the boy off and strides away with a smile on his face, leaving the flustered college boy behind.

"_You need to tell the world how amazing you are_.."

He goes home and holds her close, and tells her of the boy with the eyes, and the rambling mouth, and "_He was so different you know, even after two minutes of rambling about how I can share the biscotti with him, I still wanted him to talk more about the stupid biscotti_.."

She smiles at him, and he can feel her hold him even tighter and "_He sounds nice_.."

Kurt smiles at her, and kisses her again and "_A nice change_.."

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you so much, but the world needs you more, and they;ll all love you more that I will ever<em>.."

One night, he wakes up crying, because he finishes the long days of dreaming about _his_ words, and now his dreams are of a boy rambling about biscottis, and paying him back. He cries because he can still remember _him_ leaving and never coming back, even though he always comes back.

He cries because she's not there, she's at work. He cries because he can remember him walking out the door, and getting into his car, and driving away, without even looking back or changing his mind. He remembers him walking out of his and everyone's life. Even _she_ doesn't know where the hell he is and neither does his family.

He knows _he_ periodically sends _his_ mother and father letters telling them how he's doing, but never where he's at. He knows that sometimes Daisy, with the brightest smiles, and the prettiest eyes, cries at night, because _he_ doesn't write any to her, and she thinks _he_ doesn't care.

He holds her one night, and tells her that he still cares, and maybe that they both need to move on, and "_He loves you_," and "_He loves us..I think_.."

He knows that tomorrow, maybe he should get The Boy's name and let him know that he doesn't expect any sort of payment.

* * *

><p>The boy looks up, and he sees <em>biscotti boy<em> in front of him, and "_Hey, biscotti boy_.."

Biscotti boy raises a brow, and "_What_?"

"_It's my name for you,_" and "_Since you up and left me with 2 biscotti biscuits and no one to share it with_.."

"_Oh_," says Biscotti Boy, "_I'm Kurt_..."

Biscotti Boy's name is pretty and, "_I'm_-"

Kurt's phone rings, and suddenly, "_Hello; Yes this is- Oh god.._"

Kurt rns out of the coffee shop, and leaves his coffee behind, dripping on the floor, and The Boy says sorry to the barista and "_I'll clean it up for him_.."

Kurt is at the hospital, by Daisy's side, because she had a run in with a truck. Or more like, "_The damn truck headed straight right for the kid, so I pushed the kid, and here I am_.."

Kurt kisses her like he'd kiss _him_, and "_Don't you dare do that to me Daisy, don't you dare rip out the last shred of life I'll ever have, and Daisy what would happen if you died back there_ !"

Daisy turns away from him, because she knows the kiss isn't for her. She knows that sometimes, Kurt likes to kiss her and hold her, and smell her because she's a lot like _him_. She sometimes spends her nights in his arms crying, because he'd call her brother's name out, and hold on to her a little tighter, because maybe if he does, _he'll _materialize out of the air, and be there, instead of her.

Daisy loves Kurt, more than he'll ever love her, and she's fine with that, because she'd rather have him this way, than lose him in some other way.

"_Where were you today_," she says with a smile on her face, knowing full well where the hell Kurt has been.

Kurt smiles and suddenly his face drops and "_Shit, I left him there when I ran out,_" and "_He knows my name and I don't know his, and what if he never comes back cause I have terrible manners, and oi vey Daisy_.."

Daisy smiles at Kurt, because Kurt hasn't rambled since _he_ went away. Kurt never gets flustered, but here he is red as a tomato, and suddenly she's a bit fine now, because Kurt's fine, and maybe everything will be fine soon enough.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks in and comes up to The Boy one Saturday, with 2 pieces of biscotti in a plate.<p>

The Boy looks up at Kurt and "_Oh.._"

"_Yes, oh_," says Kurt as he sets the biscotti down, and looks at the chair in front of The Boy.

The Boy looks into Kurt's eyes and nods, "_Yes, you may_.."

Kurt takes a seat, and "_You come here oft- That was stupid wasn't it, I'm so sorry.. I'm-_"

"_New to this?_" The boy smiles at Kurt and takes a biscotti, and "_So am I, no worries_.."

Kurt smiles, and takes a biscotti too, because these biscottis are special. They're the sharing kind.

"_I caught your name,_" says The boy, "_Along with your coffee, and a fine of 3 dollars for how much tissue I needed to use to clean it all up_.."

"_Shit,_" says Kurt.

The Boy smiles because Kurt is adorable when he curses and his cheeks are a nice shade of pink right now, because he just remembered that day, a week ago and maybe he should apologize, _and_ ask for The Boy's name.

"_I'm so sorry about all of that_," mumbles Kurt as he wrings his hand, "_I really am and-_"

Kurt looks up at The Boy, because his own hands are now in The Boy's and he's smiling at him.

"_It's fine, no harm done_," says The boy.

Kurt smiles, because the boy is understanding, and maybe his eyes are shining in the sun, and the sun isn't even really out.

The boy has really nice eyes, and the reflect his emotions, and the ones on his face are of _happiness_ and _gratefulness_, and Kurt doesn't want to admit that _maybe_ he'd like to be the reason for both of those things.

Kurt thinks that maybe the boy should tell him his name now, and when the boy laughs, Kurt is sure he's said it out loud.

Because the boy with hazel or green eyes, and curly brown hair protruding out of his gray beanie and is now laughing.

"_It's Blaine_..."

_Blaine_, Kurt thinks to himself, _Blaine_.

* * *

><p>Weeks from when Blaine met Kurt, and all of his eccentricities, Blaine finds the courage to ask Kurt out on a date.<p>

Kurt gladly accepts the invite, and rushes home to Daisy.

When he tells Daisy, she picks him up and holds him close, and "_See, all you needed to do was get out of here and-_"

But Daisy gets quiet, because she realizes that maybe if Kurt and Blaine go out on a date, maybe weeks from now it'll get serious, and months from now it'll get heavy, and years from now, _Kurt_, her Kurt, will be gone, and she'll be all alone, in the apartment, where her brother left her behind.

Kurt notices her silence and pulls her close. He kisses her with all his love and might, and they fall into each other.

Daisy knows that it's not possible, but maybe she falls a little _more_ in love with Kurt at that moment, even if she knows that he's set on falling in love with _Blaine_. She hurts now, but maybe someday, she'll stop hurting, and find someone, the way Kurt did.

She cries in his arms that night, and suddenly, it's Kurt's turn to hold her close.

She's shaking in tears in his arms and "_It's not your fault_," and "_I know it's not your fault, but sometimes i think that if you tried hard enough, you could love me too, and maybe we could be together, but it's not your fault that you loved Raymond, and not me, and it's not your fault that you like Blaine, with the eyes, and Blaine with the smile, and Blaine with his everything, it's not your fault but mine_..."

She tells him to leave her alone for a bit, and Kurt aches a little inside, because _it could be his fault_.

But it really wasn't.

* * *

><p>Kurt goes on a date with Blaine the day after, and has the time of his life. Kurt forgets about Raymond and a little about Daisy. He doesn't feel guilty, because Blaine is so perfect, and handsome and he's all that Kurt could ever need, and more.<p>

He twitches when he remembers what Raymond once told him, before he left.

"_You need to find love in someone who'll give it back to you, and more_.."

He cries a bit, on the ride home, and Blaine notices this.

Blaine pulls over and holds him close.

Kurt doesn't know why, but he looks into Blaine's eyes, and tells him everything.

"_He left me and her. He told me he couldn't love me anymore and that I'd find someone new, who'd love me more than he could ever. I spent 3 years getting over him, and now that I'm finally getting over it with Daisy, and I've found you, I realize that he's right, and this is the best I've felt in years_,"

Blaine still holds onto Kurt no matter how much he wants to cry with him. _One of the has to stay strong_, Blaine thinks to himself, _and it's gotta be me_.

"_His sister, Daisy, who I live with right now, is so amazing, and is so much like him. Sometimes I think that if I tried hard enough, I could fall in love with her too, because I know how much she loves me, and how much it's taking up space in her head, because I can see it in her eyes sometimes. She loves me, and sometimes I want to try, and she always says '_not now, maybe someday'_ even though it hurts her, and-_"

Blaine is shaking now, because he's only met Daisy once, and it was when he picked Kurt up from his apartment.

She was tiny and had beautiful brown hair, and green eyes to match them. Her grace scared him a bit, and he knew something was off in the way she'd look at him, and the way she'd smile at Kurt with her everything.

Blaine wants to cry, because he now knows why she was so stern at first.

She just loves him, and she's seeing him fall in love with someone that she could never be.

_A Boy_.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, much like the times before, Blaine shows up at Kurt's front door.<p>

He knocks once or twice, and the door swings open, with Daisy on the other side.

She's got her hands on her hips, and is tapping her foot impatiently.

She glares at him and "_Yes, what do you want, Blaire_.."

He winces when she says his name wrong, because it's been a long time, and she still hasn't gotten it down, or maybe she just _doesn't_ want to get it down.

"_It's Blaine_," he says, "_Is Kurt home.._"

She waves her hand around and "_He's at work, finally, so he's not here, so bye and-_"

"_Can we talk_.."

She stares at him, and finally walks away, letting him follow her into the house.

"_What do you want_.."

Blaine holds out his hand, and she takes it. Her hands are cold, like her stare, but Blaine plans to warm it up.

"_Daisy, I want to know whether you're_-"

"_You're a boy_," she interrupts.

Blaine raises a brow wondering what she means, even though he thinks he might know what she means.

"_You're a boy and I'm a stupid girl with dreams_," she says, "_You're something I'll never be. You'll always have what I'll always want, and you'll have it as long as you let him, and as long as he lets you.._"

"_Daisy_.."

"_No Blaine,_" she says, "_I just want to let this out, before anything, because this means so much to me. I love him, more than he'll ever know, and sometimes I think he knows, because I can see him, and feel him, he feels sorry for me, and it isn't his fault that I can't hold myself back, and just tell my feelings NO_.."

Tears are forming at the egde of her eyes now, and Blaine feels sorry for ever coming around, because maybe if he didn't, Kurt would've probably tried to fall in love with her, and maybe would have succeeded.

"_But I'm happy that you came around_," she says, "_Because you gave him something and someone to look look forward to when he gets out of work. You gave him someone to love, and hold. And all I'll ever be is Daisy, Raymond's little sister, and weeks, and months and years from now, I'll still be Raymond's sister, except for I'll be all alone, and Kurt will have you, because you're what Raymond said would come around_.."

She takes his hand to her lips and kisses them. She cries a little more, because she can see why Kurt is so smitten with Blaine.

He's perfection in every shape and form. He's funny, and he's talented.

_He's a boy_.

"_Thank you for coming around just in the nick of time, because you saved Kurt and I from a world of heartbreak, and impending doom_," she says, "_He would've tried to fall in love with me, and I would've believed him, because I believe a lot of people, and he'd have never met you, and it would've all gone to shit, and maybe, we'd never be both happy_.."

_Thank you_, Daisy thinks to herself, _for saving me from a world I would've loved, but would've felt so much pain in_.

Blaine wants to tell her no problem, but he can't because there are problems here.

She's in love with Kurt, and most likely will never get over it. He's in love with Kurt and most likely will never let him go.

He thinks that there's a lot of problems here, but he's willing to get through them all just for the sake of Kurt, and Daisy's heart.

"_I'm happy that you told me_," he says, "_I'm happy that you kept Kurt loved, and home_.."

She smiles at him, because that's all she can give him right now.

And Blaine is fine with that, because she asks him if he wants to watch a movie while they wait for Kurt, and near the end of the movie, they're both rolling on the couch together laughing at something Summer did, even though it's cruel, and they both know the feeling.

* * *

><p>Weeks after that, Blaine takes Kurt and Daisy out to dinner, and he feels that all air has been settled between the three of them, and he can feel Daisy <em>really<em> smiling at him, and he knows that she's _finally_ truly happy for him and Kurt.

He thinks that Kurt looks beautiful, and that the light is hitting him just right, because his skin is near luminescent. He looks like the angel that he's been asking God for since he was little. He's always wanted an angel to be guided by, all his life. He's always wanted an angel who'll love him for who he was, and would always be there for him. He thinks he's found it in Kurt.

Kurt is smiling at Blaine, because he's happy, and Daisy can see it.

She knows he's been waiting to be found by Raymond, and she's happy that he's been found by someone she knows wont leave him in the dust.

She's finally come to it with Blaine, and _really_ thinks that they'd be good together.

Plus, Blaine introduced her to his roomate, Jeff, and Jeff's really nice, and he's got pretty blonde hair, and they're going out to dinner next week.

She's smiling cause maybe Blaine and Kurt were always meant for each other, and she wishes that Jeff and her could be like Blaine and Kurt, so she'll always have someone to be with, just like Blaine and Kurt.

"_To Blaine and Kurt_," she says as she lifts a wine glass, and toasts Kurt and Blaine, who are laughing at her, and thinking that maybe she's had too much wine.

"_To Jeff and Daisy_," says both Kurt and Blaine.

She toasts to _Jeff and Daisy_, and mimics Kurt and Blaine, "_To Jeff and Daisy_!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt<em>.."

"_Yes, Blaine?_"

"_I've been looking for you forever_.."

"_Well that's good, because I've been waiting to be found_..."


End file.
